1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in baby bottles and, particularly to a baby bottle which dispenses liquids from a pair of individual chambers. The bottle is configured in a toy-like fashion for amusement of a baby. Additionally, the bottle is configured to permit convenient dispensing through spaced apart outlets and provides handle portions which are easily gripped by a baby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of liquid containers or dispensers having more than one chamber is well known. Examples of multiple chambered baby bottles are illustrated in Chang U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,784; and in Kohus U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,703,863 and 4,778,068. Examples of multiple chambered bottles other than baby bottles are illustrated in Raymond U.S. Pat. No. 825,680; Meurer et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,389; Pardo U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,808; and Newton U.S. Pat No. 3,467,269. Examples of baby bottles which include decorative configurations intended to amuse a baby include Fisk U.S. Pat. No. 1,589,138; and Mead U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,805. An example of a baby bottle which is configured for ease of holding by a baby is illustrated in Campbell et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,630.